


【CE】晨间（ABO，pwp慎入）

by liuguoqing



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuguoqing/pseuds/liuguoqing
Summary: ＊CE不逆＊abo，无能力AU，前篇起源、后篇终至破晓，Lap Dance。＊欧欧西！文笔弱逼！慎入慎入！很柴！＊基本走肾_(:з」∠)_有深hou描写，注意！时间线上未结合。





	【CE】晨间（ABO，pwp慎入）

CE

 

刺眼的阳光透过窗帘间的缝隙投射到床上人英俊的面庞上，他皱了皱眉头，将脑袋转到另一边，避开扰人清梦的光线。  
眼睫毛微微颤动着，实际上他已经醒过来了，却没有立即睁开眼，熬夜带来的困倦和乏力让男人整个身体都疲惫不堪，如果今天是休息日，他估计会一直赖床赖到午餐时间，可惜并不是周末。  
空气里弥漫着从厨房飘来的黄油香味，它们像一只只小手轻柔的抚摸过Charles的鼻子，刺激他的嗅觉，空荡荡的胃袋随即向大脑发出饥饿的信号。  
趴在床上的Alpha努力的撑开沉重的眼皮，呆呆的盯着面前床头柜上的小木马，在晨光的透视下颜色显得不那么冷淡的窗帘，以及身下这张对自己来说有些硬的床铺，大脑尚未完全运转起来，他一时半会儿还没记起自己身处何处。  
Charles艰难的坐起身，揉了揉睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，这里显然不是自己的卧室，而是Erik的家。  
自从两个人迅速变成恋人后，留宿在对方的家里亦是件习以为常的事情，但昨晚略有些不同，没有温馨的晚餐，也没有电影看到一半客厅间的火辣性爱，有的只是论文、论文和苦涩的浓咖啡。  
昨天，把自己关进书房里转了三个小时的圈，扯掉无数根头发，Xavier教授盯着面前依旧空空如也的电脑屏幕，得出了一个结论——他任何优秀的学术报告都无法诞生在缺乏Omega恋人身上甜美费洛蒙的环境中。  
于是，他便把自己混乱的书房搬到了还未正式复职的恋人家里，把那间不算宽敞的客厅临时改造成自己的临时办公室，并且在一堆文献材料里遨游一宿后，像幽灵一样飘回卧室，抱紧床上那具温暖的身躯，沉沉睡去。  
到现在为止，他大约只睡了三个小时，接下来还要继续回学校上课。  
脑袋昏沉的给自己套上衬衫和裤子，Charles来到浴室，盯着镜子里那张目光呆滞、满脸胡渣的脸发了一会儿呆，才开始慢吞吞的给自己挤上牙膏。盥洗台上，他的牙刷、毛巾、剃须刀和惯用的须后水都已经整齐的摆放在熟悉的位置。  
和他随性的生活习惯不一样，Erik在这些生活小事上也保持着同样的严谨和一丝不苟，这大概是源于他身上那部分德国血统。  
以前，Charles会在心里默默的把这种行为归类为强迫症。  
但是现在，他很享受恋人缜密细腻的行事风格所带来的便利。

听到浴室里剃须刀嗡嗡作响，Erik知道彻夜工作的恋人已经起床了，他将煎好的鸡蛋和培根装盘，然后从冰箱里拿出橙汁。  
实际上，他并不擅长烹饪，做做简单的早餐倒是还行，味道嘛，充其量就是能吃，但不知道为何，每次Charles吃自己做的东西都能吃出一种在米其林三星餐厅吃大餐的感觉来，一想到Xavier教授优雅握住刀的样子，仿佛即将品尝的是神户5A级牛肉，而不是一盘颜色微焦的煎鸡蛋，他便不由自主的勾起唇角。  
「你在笑什么？」梳洗完毕的Alpha暖烘烘的身体从后方贴了上来，双臂环过Omega男人柔韧的腰，两只手扣在腹部，毛茸茸的头发蹭在脖颈处，Erik怕痒的别开脑袋，对方就顺势在漂亮的颈侧线条上轻吻一下。  
「没什么。」他顺手把刚倒进玻璃杯里的橙汁递给身后的人。  
Charles神色怪异的凝视着他，慢慢的接过杯子，只喝了一口便放下了，紧接着，强行掰过恋人的下颚，凑上去擒住那瓣诱惑他已久的嘴唇，与手上不容拒绝的动作不同，他的吻只停留在表面，以舌去勾勒那两片薄唇上的纹路，浅尝辄止。  
柔软的舌尖轻柔的滑过Erik的唇缝，若有似无的试探和勾引，贴合的双唇间，须后水清爽的味道和Alpha身上令人安心的信息素瞬间侵占了他的整个嗅觉系统，脑中属于Omega的那部分令他不自觉的吻回去。  
稍唉一些的Alpha见状，趁机加深了这个吻，一改之前温吞的动作，舌头蛮横的叩开齿关，闯进温热的口腔里开始攻城掠地。  
Erik被吻得眼角泛红，Charles的动作把他牢牢困在身后人和流理台之间的狭小的缝隙里，感觉到本来放在自己腹部的手掀起T恤，正打算往里面钻，他警觉的一把扯住Alpha不安分的手，撇开头结束这个愈加湿热色情的吻。  
「我以为只是个简单的早安吻？」  
「是啊。」被制止了动作的男人没有生气，他轻啄一口近在眼前发烫的耳根，把鼻子埋在对方的颈窝间蹭蹭，鼻腔里都是Omega清冽的气味和沐浴露的味道，「宝贝，你知道吗？每次看到你在厨房里做早餐的样子，我耳边总会出现一个声音。」  
Erik挑了挑眉头，「你都已经出现幻听了。」  
「幻听？」Charles低声笑了起来，他摇摇头，「在这个领域， Lehnsherr警官绝对没有我专业。」他隔着一层布料来回抚摸手掌下面温热的躯体，「这可不是幻听，它源于我的内心深处，不断的怂恿我，把你压在这里，然后对你干些坏事。」  
「就像刚才那样的？」  
「不止。」  
Erik灰绿色的眼珠注视了他半晌，被这股探究的视线盯得发怵，Charles习惯性的舔舔嘴唇，刚想说点别的，就被Omega按着后脑勺并封住唇，Alpha原本饥饿的胃部被突如其来的兴奋填满了。  
「时间不多，我们得快点。」

Charles靠在流理台边，俯视埋在自己胯间的头顶，几缕调皮的发丝孤零零的翘在那里，十分顽皮，他伸手把它们压了下去，接着继续抚摸Erik软软的头发。  
Omega一边握着Alpha苏醒的性器套弄，一边用唇舌取悦它。他的鼻尖埋进弯曲的毛发里，嘴唇轻咬住阴茎下面的囊袋，然后挪到柱体根部，沿着凸起的青筋往上舔，到达最顶端时张开嘴将它整个头部含住，牙齿配合着轻轻啃咬龟头和柱身之间的缝隙，头顶呼吸声加重了，他知道哪里是恋人的敏感点。  
自上往下看着平日里那个对别人总是冷淡得出其的人心甘情愿的跪在自己面前，卖力把自己舔硬，居高临下的Charles可以看到他低垂的长睫毛，像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀一样微微抖动着，感觉脑袋里时不时就冒出来的某种占有欲得到了极大的满足，他从来不觉得自己会成为那种控制欲旺盛又专制的Alpha，即便是哪一天和谁结合了，也不会成为那样的Alpha。  
可是如今放在Erik身上，所有的一切都偏离了原来的既定轨道，哪怕现在他们还不是结合伴侣。  
唯一可以肯定的就是，他现在并不排斥这种感觉。  
舌头绕着马眼打转了几圈，Erik开始缓慢的沉下脑袋，把完全硬起来的性器吞下去，溢出的前列腺液和唾液把Omega的嘴唇弄得亮晶晶的，他面色潮红，尽可能的张大嘴巴包裹住对方的阳具，浓郁的Alpha信息素萦绕在他的鼻尖，比平时更霸道的气味使他的身体越来越热。  
厨房里原先煎蛋和培根的香味已经被Alpha和Omega缠绕在一起的味道覆盖掉了。  
Charles感觉自己的老二已经顶到了对方的喉头部位，顶端被温热的喉咙口箍住，随着Erik无意识的吞咽动作，被紧紧挤压。  
「嘶。」巨大的快感让Alpha倒抽了一口气，放在Omega后脑勺处的手掌收紧。  
身下的人前后摆动头颅，口腔和舌头一起吮吸着粗长的硬物，连下方鼓胀的囊袋都被他的双手照顾得很好。  
「够了，可以了。」Charles掐住他的脸颊，小心翼翼地抽出自己的男性器官，「我还不想那么简单就结束。」  
他伸手拽起了Erik，然后将对方压制在另一边的流理台前，像是要把恋人拆吃入腹般的啃咬着他的唇，双手凶狠的捏住挺翘的臀部，卡在双腿间的胯部稍微往上顶了一下，比Alpha高一点的男人温顺的随着他的动作坐到了流理台上。  
把灰色的居家裤和内裤一齐扯下，Omega下半身光裸的坐在冰凉的大理石台面上，他一边应付Charles热情的吻，一边用手掌上下撸动俩人贴在一起的小兄弟，Alpha的手就一直没离开过他结实的大腿，从臀部到膝盖窝，每一处肌肤都被仔细的丈量过。  
摸了半天，Charles的手终于越过股关节，伸向了后方的穴口，自身分泌出的湿滑体液顷刻间浸湿Alpha的半个手掌，股沟间的液体在光滑的台面上留下了一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
「感觉可以直接插进来。」他贴着Erik的嘴角开玩笑说。  
闻言，Omega往后靠了靠，他用小腿把对方环住，无声的告诉对方你可以这么做。  
「我去拿安全套。」Charles想拉开困住自己的小腿。  
「不需要。」脚后跟催促似的蹭着Alpha的腰部，「进来吧。」  
「这可是你说的。」他咬牙切齿道，Omega露出个得逞的笑容，Alpha眸色渐深，一手掐住Erik常年不见光而显得白皙嫩滑的鼠蹊部，另一只手扶住自己的阴茎，将顶端平缓的推入湿润饥渴的后穴中。  
因为姿势的原因，两侧的臀瓣挤压让进入的过程不算顺利，待整根没入时，两人均是满头大汗，Alpha迫不及待的挺腰，小幅度的在蠕动的甬道里抽插，期待中的快感淹没了Omega，他缩紧脚趾，仰起头，喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟，一只手向后撑住台面稳定身形，尽可能的打开自己的身体，更好的接纳体内的凶器。  
「啊……」因自己而甜腻的声音一下下敲击着他的耳膜，完全兴奋的Alpha更加用力，每次沉下腰就是一次凶狠的刺穿，撞对地方的时候，不仅是肠壁的紧缩和挽留，那些争先恐后涌出的自润液使他的进入越来越顺滑。  
眼前的躯体随自己的动作起伏着，胸口棉质白T恤上凸起的两点不断刺激着Charles的视觉，他空出一只手撩起Erik身上的T恤，卡在胸膛下方（嗯，自己想象画面吧），凑上前咬住晃动的乳尖，用舌尖反复舔舐，下半身被吸得更紧了，Omega被他脑袋压得往后倒，身后那堆整齐的调料瓶被撞得滚翻一片，有的还掉到了地上，几道细微的声响在肉体的撞击声，粘稠的水声和男人沙哑的喘息低吟中显得微不足道。  
Erik半躺在流理台上，用手肘支撑住自己的身体，承受着Alpha凶狠的进攻，体内最敏感的地方被反复碾压摩擦，他咬着嘴唇忍住一波又一波的快慰，Alpha强硬的将他的腿完全分开，一只被牢牢摁住，另一只被架在对方的肩膀上，男性Omega生理上为了方便生育，身体柔韧性比男性Alpha和男性Beta都好许多，因此此刻他并不觉得不适。  
灰绿色的眼眸失去了往日里的清冷犀利，透着被春潮浸泡过的水润和缱绻，里面满满的都只有一个Charles，学识渊博、俊美优雅的恋人在这种时候依然是那副温柔的模样，无论他顶入和抽出的力度有多重，那双蓝得惊人的眼睛还是习惯用那种眼神望着Erik，多情又专注，似乎那里面就只装得下一个人。他想起了初次见面，这个男人友善的伸出手，眼眸带笑，用好听的嗓音唤他「Lehnsherr警官」，可能就是这一刻，他对所有人的戒备和怀疑犹如腐朽的城墙一般，崩塌了。  
吮吸着自己阴茎的地方炽热如火，Charles连捅十几下又放缓了速度，肠壁有节奏的收缩，开始自行吞吐火热的性器，充盈自己鼻腔的信息素里宛如被加进一大勺白砂糖搅拌，甜到失控，他的Omega高高的颧骨上染着情欲的红，T恤卡在腋下，胸口的两点经过刚才的一顿折磨，乳晕周围印着一圈深红色的牙印，正中的小尖尖泛着水光、可怜兮兮的挺立在那里，是区别于标记方式的另一种宣示主权的痕迹，视线往左移，左胸口下面有一道长长的疤痕，像条蛇似的蜿蜒在汗湿的肌肤上。  
手指轻柔的抚摸上去，他清楚这是因为什么而留下的，性格刚强的恋人不需要多余的安慰和没必要的怜惜，那也只会质疑Omega的强大，可这不妨碍他心脏某处突然的柔软，Alpha满怀深情的抚摸肩头的大腿，将饱含爱意的吻郑重的留在了Erik的膝盖内侧。

Omega突然全身肌肉紧绷，前方的男性器官先一步达到了高潮，身后的小穴一阵一阵的抽搐，深处涌出更多的体液冲刷着Charles的阴茎，在被射精的强烈欲望吞噬之前，他赶紧抽出自己的老二，撸动几下，把白浊的液体射在了Erik的腹肌上，那些东西缓慢的滑下Omega的身体，和对方刚刚射出的精液混在一起。  
他稍作平息，伸手将恋人拉起来靠在自己肩窝，从旁边抽过几张纸巾擦拭干净Erik的腹部，把T恤拉回原处，还没从激烈的性爱中恢复的Omega在他的颈窝处磨蹭着。  
虽然出了一身汗，但Charles觉得前所未有的清爽，身上昨夜因为熬夜带来的疲倦一扫而光，他满足抱着怀里的人。  
「你怎么不直接射在里面？」Erik忽然抬起头问他。  
「因为我还没求婚啊。」Alpha眨眨眼。  
对方露出个你这人可真麻烦的嫌弃表情。  
「慢慢来。」Charles亲亲他的眼皮，「我们有足够的时间消磨。」  
Erik勾起唇角，「我们是有足够的时间没错，不过我还知道Xavier教授再不快点儿，他就要在课上迟到了。」  
抬手看了眼表，Alpha男人惊呼出声：「天呐！」  
被放开的Omega跳下流理台，捡起地上的裤子随意套上，然后惬意的靠在一旁看着手忙脚乱的收拾东西的人。  
「如果你不执意要在厨房来这么一发的话，我想时间还是很充裕的。」Erik耸耸肩，他拿起叉子戳戳已经冷掉的煎蛋，「很遗憾，你的早餐吃不了了。」  
「亲爱的，不吃一顿早饭而已，我还不至于会饿死。而且这也是一种快速汲取能量和释放压力的方式。」  
「嗯，除了留下清理厨房的人是我以外，确实不错。」  
Alpha心情愉快的笑笑，「但愿将来我在这里吃的每一顿饭都会附带着这段香艳的回忆。」  
「……你还有20分钟。」  
说话间，Charles已经准备好可以出门了。  
提着外套和手提电脑走到门口，他停了一会儿，然后放开门把手，又快速返回来，走到恋人面前，拉下对方的头颅，蜻蜓点水般的亲在Omega的唇上。  
「差点忘记了，早安。」  
「所以，这才是早安吻？」

—END—


End file.
